<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are a Memory by Bicolored_Corn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384600">You are a Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicolored_Corn/pseuds/Bicolored_Corn'>Bicolored_Corn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon Banana Fish, Spoilers, wordcount: under 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:39:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicolored_Corn/pseuds/Bicolored_Corn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of a long and lonely chapter...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are a Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listened to this song while I wrote so I suggest you give it a listen to paint the full picture: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2w8Cm0ZZ2s&amp;feature=youtu.be</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of a long and lonely chapter. He lasted less time than he imagined but it still felt far too long. Bed ridden from health complications, he sat feeling warmth engulf his chest. The warmth felt like his embrace. The world around him began to fade, giving away to light. He was in his arms. He was finally home. </p>
<p>A new chapter began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic, so any criticism you have would be greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>